


sappy shit, no shit.

by closeted



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Married Life, No Shit, One-Shot, Really Fucking Sappy, Sappy, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeted/pseuds/closeted
Summary: The older turns around, and looks at his lover for a moment. “What?” the blonde asks.“I love you.”Yeah. No shit. I guess I married him for all of this.I married him for him.“I love you too.”Hah.Sappy shit.(very short one-shot where kurotsukki married)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	sappy shit, no shit.

_ Dear me, why did I even marry this man? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This man who wakes up beside me everyday with an arm wrapped around my waist, his warm breathing sending shivers from my nape down to my spine, and somewhere else lower than that. Ew.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This man who’s struck by the golden rays of sunlight passing through the little gaps of the blinds. He looked ethereal, yet why did I marry him? Why did I marry him, knowing that he messed up baking my all-time favorite strawberry shortcake in the first place? Why did I marry him, knowing that he always had this annoying, shit-eating grin? Why did I marry him, knowing that he could put disgusting insects in my stomach? Why did I marry him, knowing that whenever we wake up together in the morning, he’d smile at me and say, “Good morning, Moonshine.” as a greeting? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No shit, I married him for all of that.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And what the fucking fuck is ‘Moonshine’? All it does is put shit in my head, and probably my heart, but I don’t wanna talk about it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Damn, I hate this man.  _ _   
_ _   
  
_ Tetsurou smiles with the same sincerity in his eyes. Everyday, he wakes up, he thinks he’s the luckiest man in the whole world. It’s sappy. That, he knows. Tetsurou says the same greeting with the usual flutter of his heart, the slight stain on his face, and the knowledge about how his husband feels the same as well. He is too sappy.   
  
“What would you like for breakfast?” the older asks.   
  
_ Sike. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Surprise, I don’t hate him at all! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sappy shit. _ _   
_ _   
_ Despite his thoughts, Kei smiles. “Omelettes,” he replies. The older chuckles. “What will be inside the omelets?” Tetsurou asks. Kei got his eyes in any direction and actually thought about what will be inside of the omelettes. Onions? Tomatoes? Basils? All of it? Tetsurou finds it cute. His twenty-four years old husband still looked like his sixteen-year-old self. Or Tetsurou is just madly in love. Sappy shit.   
  
“Onions, tomatoes, and basils. The usual things you mix,” Kei finally answers. Tetsurou smiled as a response, taking note of the list his husband gave, and caressed his pale cheeks. It looked pale, though it was warm. His thumb reached the bags of his eyes and caressed it more. Kei’s golden orbs were the first things he could consider as treasure. Next was his blonde locks, which he loved to brush with his calloused fingers. His locks were one of the features he loved about the blonde since it’s the first thing he made him fall for the younger. Lastly, his rosy lips. Thin and plump. Tetsurou couldn’t live a day without crashing it with his own. He steals a peck on the blonde’s lips, and licks his own before another smile.    
  
“Should we shower together?” _   
_ _   
_ “You don’t have to ask,” replied the blonde.   
  
_ Sappy shit. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ Taking showers together on the weekends - morning and evening. We couldn’t do it around weekdays, so why did I marry this man if it was going to be like that? No shit, Kei, you married him even if it would be like that because you’ll always get a good view of his back. What the fuck. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He loves bubble baths. I do too. But the worst part is he’d want me to sit in front of him, bodies in contact, and it feels gross. I go with it anyway. It’s not like it would do harm or something. No shit, Kei, you married him because of it. You’re horny, that’s for sure. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Moving on. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I really hate it when he nuzzles his face on my nape. I literally have soap all over in there, what’s he trying to do? We don’t always have to cuddle and feel shit inside my stomach! He’s got to be aware of that. But no shit, Kei, you still married him for it. Wait - I just said this! Damn, the effects of being Kuroo Tetsurou’s. It’s bad. Really bad. No one would like to be his husband.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Except for me, of course. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sappy shit.  _ _   
_

_   
_ “You’re very red, Moonshine.”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
The older chuckles upon the younger’s shoulder. Kei being deep in thought means Tetsurou having to see a good view of his face. Stern, but kissable. Sometimes Tetsurou would ask himself,  _ “Why did this man marry me?” _ _   
_ _   
_ Kei has always been subtle. But no matter how subtle he could be, it’ll always be something more for Tetsurou. Even if it’s just a small peck on the lips, Tetsurou melts no matter how low the weather’s degrees. Even if it’s just a small bag of goods from the convenience store every weekend, Tetsurou gets madly red, because he knows what’s in there, and Kei knows what’s supposed to be in there. Even if it’s just monthly visits to Tetsurou’s office, Tetsurou gets jittery. Every single thing is so subtle yet it makes him feel like he’s in the movies.   
  
Tsukishima Kei is actually romantic.    
For Tetsurou, that is. For the first time in his life after dating Kei, he finally felt like the leading characters in Korean dramas. Subtle affection and care become the reasons why his heart would beat faster and louder than any heart normally does. He can tell that it is another dream he has never dreamt of, but nevermind.   
  
But if this was a dream, he’d do everything to never wake up.   
  
“Tetsu. This is enough. It’s getting cold,” complained the blonde who’s got his arms wrapped around his knees. Tetsurou saw how Kei would get jittery, so he swaddled his arms around Kei’s waist and slowly lifted him up along with himself. “Sorry, baby. Are you hungry?” Tetsurou asks the blonde as they step out of the tub. Before replying, Kei took his husband’s towel and rose it to ruffle his pitch black hair. “Yes.”   
  
Tetsurou steals another peck on his lips. “Alright, Moonshine.”   
  
_ Sappy shit. _ _   
_

_   
_ _ Ruffling this man’s wet hair? Really, Kei? This hair will never change, for your information, and it looks shitty as hell. When it dries, the spikes will come back as if it has a life of its own and constructs itself. He looks worse. And hot. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No shit. I guess I married him for that.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What the fuck. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What’s with me and my taste in men? No, wait - suddenly bed hair is attractive? Yeah that’s fucking weird, come’on. Too much muscles, it makes him look bulky with any clothes he wears? That’s absurd. Strict at work but actually a sweet, little bean at home? Ridiculous. Mother fucker got me barfing to myself with insects vibing inside my abdomen and inappropriate scenarios in my head.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No shit, I married him for that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sappy shit. _ _   
_ _   
_ Tetsurou’s comfortable without a shirt on and with grey sweatpants at home. And shirtless Tetsurou is equal to a meaty view of perfectly carved muscles. Kei does the math. The blonde steals short glances, pretending to be scrolling on his phone. But sometimes, Kei wouldn’t realize that he has been staring long enough for his husband to notice. And that warms his husband’s face. Tetsurou may not look like someone to get flustered. But no, he gets more flustered than his husband gets.   
  
“Ahem,” Tetsurou teases as he lifts the pan and effortlessly flips the egg with a spatula. Kei looks away, already feeling warm with his face and probably somewhere else. “Are you done?” Kei stutters. Tetsurou chuckles. “With breakfast, not yet. But with this back-”   
“Oh my God, don’t finish that sentence.”   
  
The older bursts out laughing, and it made the younger smile after a scowl. The older turns around, and looks at his lover for a moment. “What?” the blonde asks.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
  


_ Yeah. No shit. I guess I married him for all of this. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I married him for him. _ _   
_ _   
_ “I love you too.”   
  
  


_ Hah. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sappy shit. _ _   
_ _   
_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't planned at all i just wrote shit that came out of my head forgive me for errors
> 
> hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
